ten Little Wizards
by EmeraldShadow
Summary: Agatha Crystie wrote a book based on this poem and I just couldn’t resist. some chaotic romances ensue before everyone is killed off though.
1. poem

I don't own the poem or the book by Agatha Crystie. I certainly don't own Harry potter or any of the characters.  
  
anyway, when you reply, try to see If you can guess who the killer is. This is only going off the poem and not the book so don't base it on that.  
  
Here's my version of the poem for your benefit.  
  
Ten little wizards went out to dine, one choked himself and than there were nine.  
  
Nine little wizards stayed up very late, one overslept herself and than there were eight.  
  
Eight little wizards playing with their wands, one jinxed himself and than there were seven.  
  
Seven little wizards chopping up sticks, one cut himself in halves and than there were six.  
  
Six little wizards playing with a hive, one got stung and than there were five.  
  
Five little wizards out breaking laws, one got in Azkaban and than there were four.  
  
Four little wizards going out to sea, a read herring swallowed one and then there were three.  
  
Three little wizards in magical creatures class, one found a dragon and than there were two.  
  
Two little wizards sitting in the sun, one fizzled up and than there was one.  
  
one little wizard left all alone, She went hanged herself and than there were none. 


	2. Letters

Chapter one  
  
Ron and Harry sat with Hermione at breakfast, reading their mail. They were surprised when they all got letters in black envelopes dropped by a white owl. One was dropped at the teacher's table as well but they couldn't tell who got it. They all opened their letters and read the message. The metallic green ink shone brightly on the dark purple page. A simple message was shown there.  
  
Dear Harry Potter and Friends,  
  
I am in dire need of help and beg of you to assist me. The rewards will be great as I can give you magic you've never even heard of before. It will assist you in defeating the dark lord. Show Dumbledore this letter and he will assure you that I'm real. Using floo powder, travel to Wizard's Island. You won't be the only ones going. There will be friends there. Sirius and Remus are coming as well.  
  
~ Unita Nancia Owen  
  
the other two glanced up from their letters, which read similarly. Hermione was the first to speak and it came out in a rush.  
  
"miss Owen was key to hunting down vampires about thirty years ago. She's been living on her island ever since and the Muggles are all afraid of it. The ministry leaves her alone because she can clean up her own messes. She dated Dumbledore while she was a student a Hogwarts. strangely, she supposedly died a while back and left her estate to the first wizard child born to Muggle parents from the nearest town on the mainland. This is interesting, seeing as she might still be alive..." she looked around at her friends, who were giving her a blank stare.  
  
"I think we should go see Dumbledore..." Harry finally said. He practically dragged Ron out of the hall and Hermione had to run to keep up with them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus Snape picked up the letter that was dropped in front of him. He didn't recognize the handwriting that wrote his name on the envelope but opened it anyway. The woman's script delicately stated what she wanted from him.  
  
Dearest Severus was what my adopted daughter called you before she was killed in her sixth year by drowning in the lake. There is a chance we can save her, however. Do not speak with Dumbledore but travel to Wizards island by Floo powder. Syriana is yours to save. Take it or leave it.  
  
~U.N. Owen  
  
Severus pondered this as he walked to his office. There were no classes today but he had work to do. His TA {Teacher's Assistant} looked up as he walked through the door.  
  
"well Kaylay, you always wanted to teach. Now's your chance. I'll be gone for a few days, I don't know how long, but I'm leaving you in charge of teaching the class. Give this to your other teachers." He scrawled a note and handed it to her, walking out he glanced back at the 7th year. "don't fail me, Ravenclaw." He glared at the girl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remus went through the mail and tossed the trash on a pile. He welled what the letters were up to Sirius. "one from Harry, two from the Ministry, one from Dumbledore, seven trash and one from....... Unita." He looked behind him as his friend walked through the door. "Syriana's mom. Wonder why she'd write us a letter?" he opened it as Sirius read over his shoulder.  
  
Dear Sirius and Remus,  
  
I've gotten Harry and his friends to visit. I'm holding a contest of sorts for the heir to my vast estate. I don't care who it goes to, it might end up in Draco or Voldemort's hands. I'd come support him if I were you two.  
  
~ Unita Owen  
  
Sirius looked up from the letter. "do we believe her?" he asked his best friend. "I think we'd better go. she might be telling the truth." Remus nodded. "I'll go pack," the black haired man said. Remus sighed and began to open the rest of the mail. 


End file.
